


The Reason for Wine

by Syrenslure



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wants to know why people drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason for Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: skripka, as part of the ncis_ficathon

Abby had called it a social experiment. It wasn't that she never drank, but she didn't make a habit of it. As such, her previous attempt at imbibing mind-numbing amounts of alcohol hadn't gone very well - at all - and had ended, as she predicted, in a huge hangover. Instead of swearing off of alcohol altogether, as Gibbs had hoped, she was determined to have a more positive experience, and somewhere along the way, she had roped him and the rest of his team into joining her.

Tony was the first. After all, she had been listening to him brag of his exploits and drunken frat days for years. Of course, the fact that he had been the only one who dared to tease her about her hangover probably had fed her motives, if the squinty, fierce glare that she had given him had been any indication. She had even convinced him to host the occasion.

Eventually, McGee, Ziva, and he had all joined the control group, as guests of what was now a party at Tony's place. Her reasoning was that she wanted a proper survey, and they all had different tolerances and experiences with alcohol. Every one knew, though, that she was just happy to have them all together and healthy, after recent experiences. If the weekend she chose also happened to correspond to the anniversary of Kate's death, no one mentioned it. Luckily, Jen had chosen just that weekend for mandatory downtime for his group.

After that, Abby had been unstoppable. Gibbs didn't think that he had seen so much booze in one place, outside of a liquor store, since he had been in the Corps. Abby had brought large, green, glass jugs of sweet wine like she had remembered her parents drinking, and a bottle of Wild Turkey for Gibbs. (She had spilled half a bottle of the bourbon on the floor of his basement, in a fit of drunken giggles at the name.) He had followed her instructions to 'brink lots of alcohol' by bringing a bottle of whiskey and a good single malt scotch. The others had followed suit. Ziva had brought Vodka and a fancy bottle of amaretto; McGee had supplied several varieties of rum, and Tony was in the kitchen with Abby experimenting with margaritas and cocktails, in between shots of tequila.

Several hours and four pizzas later, more alcohol than he had thought possible had been consumed, and Ziva had taken charge of McGee, pouring them both into a taxi and escorting him home. Tony's apartment was small, with only one bedroom, and one bathroom, and not a place where five grown people could crash comfortably. He should have been taking his leave, as well, but he couldn't bring himself to move from the large armchair recliner that he had commandeered early in the evening, especially since it would mean dislodging Abby.

She was curled up in his lap, with her feet over the arm of the chair, and her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. One arm was wrapped around his waist, pinned to the chair, and holding him close. The other gripped her glass, which she held curled against her chest. Despite her relaxed posture, she wasn't asleep. He could feel her giggling at the movie playing on Tony's large television.

Tony was sprawled out, next to them. His head rested on one arm of the couch, his feet on the other. He was close enough that Gibbs could reach out and bop him on the head, or ruffle his hair - both of which he had done a couple of times tonight. It was good to see him so relaxed, to see them both relaxed and at ease. It was a good night - even if it came at the cost of too much alcohol, and sore heads come morning.

Maybe, that's why he had let his guard down, and let himself get drawn into the warm, alcohol-scented fog that had settled over them. When Abby twisted in his lap to kiss the corner of his mouth, he didn't stop her. When she looked up at him through dark, mascara-smudged lashes and leaned in to kiss him again, he didn't hesitate to open his lips at her invitation, and kiss her back, deeply.

He could feel Tony's eyes on them, watching intently, as Abby continued her slow, sensual assault on his mouth, but even that didn't convince him to pull away from her. It would have been easy - just end this kiss, place a chaste one on her forehead, and give her a sweet, wry smile - and it would have all been forgiven, if not forgotten. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
He just kept kissing her back, stroking her tongue with his, and letting his head fall back against the chair as she nibbled on his bottom lip. Then Abby shifted in his lap, and put her glass down on the table next to them, and ran her hand up the side of his face and into the short gray hair at the back of his head, pulling slightly. He clutched his own hands in response - both the one resting on her hip, and the other that had been resting on the couch near Tony, and was now tangled in his hair. He felt Tony still in response, as his breath caught, and then he shifted and slowly nuzzled Gibbs' hand, rubbing his cheek against the palm, and then placing a small, soft kiss tentatively in the center.

It wasn't until he felt himself licking his own, suddenly dry, lips that he realized that Abby had stopped kissing him to watch his interplay with Tony. Her eyes were bright with happiness and desire, and she smiled sweetly at both of them, and then slipped off of Gibbs' lap to stand before him. He felt a momentary pang of loss, which he tried to smother, until he saw her stretch her hands toward them both and urge them to their feet.

She grasped them both by the hand and pulled them down the hall toward Tony's bedroom, and they went willingly. They didn't hesitate or try to analyze what was happening. Where Abby went, they would follow - always - so they did, all the way to the threshold of Tony's room. Then she stopped and tugged them close, twisting in his arms to face Tony. Gibbs pressed up behind her, and slid his arm around her waist. She reached up to pull Tony down to her lips, and kissed him hungrily, and he found his left hand once again tangled in Tony's hair, pulling him closer, and connecting them all together.

When the kiss ended, they found themselves stumbling gracelessly toward the bed, not wanting to break their connection to each other. It was like an endless freefall, where they constantly tried to ground themselves with precarious handholds on each other, and their clothes were casualties along the way. When they hit bottom, their knees catching the edge of the bed, Tony was in his arms, one lone sock bunched down around his ankle, and he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Abby wasn't even wearing that much, as she knelt, unselfconsciously nude, beside them on the end of the bed.

Tony flashed them a boyish grin, as they took a moment to look at each other. The tension built between them; then Gibbs smirked and pulled Tony off-balance, causing him to crash into Gibbs chest. When Tony had righted himself, he was caught firmly, with Gibbs' hand on his hip, and the other grasping his chin, and holding him in place as Gibbs slowly traced the fullness of his bottom lip over and over with the pad of his thumb. The feel of the hard body against his, the fact that this was Gibbs who held him firmly, and captured his gaze until he couldn't have looked away if he wanted to, and the realization that Abby was right there with them, watching it all, and running her nails lightly over his bare hip all combined to make him feel a bit lightheaded, drawing shallow little breaths and wishing that Gibbs would just kiss him already. He took the initiative and leaned in to show Gibbs just what he wanted.

Gibbs knew better. He shouldn't have gotten himself - gotten them - into this situation, and yet, he couldn't pull himself away. It was too late to hold back now. The moment their mouths met, it was like an electric current traveling under their skins, so sharp, that even Abby felt her breath catch in her chest. Then, they were reaching for her, and they were tumbling again, settling into the big bed, with her between them. Gibbs pulled her up close to him, pushing her onto her back, in the middle of the bed, with one leg thrown across the top of her thighs. He caught both of her small hands in one of his and pinned them to the pillows behind her head.

Tony quickly shucked off his remaining sock and tossed it across the room, then crawled up her body and began nibbling on her jaw, below her ear. His teeth gently scraped the sensitive skin, and she arched her neck and moaned softly, as one of his hands cupped her small breast and stroked gently but insistently back and forth across her nipple. She felt herself getting wetter, and wanted to arch her hips up off the bed. Gibbs' warm weight pinned her in place.

He wasn't still, as he watched Tony tease her, drawing lazy patterns across the soft curve of her stomach, and occasionally dipping down to play in the dark curls between her legs, before retreating to her hip or belly to start all over again. He wouldn't touch her where she really wanted him. She couldn't spread her legs and impale herself on his fingers, or Tony's, and they were driving her mad.

Then his grip on her loosened, as he reached for Tony. They met over her, kissing deeply, and she lifted her chin to lick, and nibble, and suck every bit that she could reach. She felt them arching against her, on both sides, over and around, and she hissed in pleasure.

Gibbs broke off the kiss, and released her, quickly turning her toward Tony, and once again putting her tightly against his chest. He guided one of her hands with his and together they began to map the curves of Tony's body - down his ribs, over the jut of his hip, across his belly, to the fine trail of dark blonde hair, and lower. It was Tony's turn to cry out, as they caught his straining erection in their hands and began to stoke him in tandem. Then Gibbs' hand went lower and cupped Tony's balls, rolling them gently in his rough hand.

Abby continued to stroke Tony's cock, spreading the thin liquid that was slowly leaking from the tip around and down the shaft to ease her way. She leaned in and began to place open-mouthed kisses along Tony's chest when she felt Gibbs' hand sliding down her thigh and lifting her knee back and over his legs. Her new position caused Gibbs' cotton-covered erection to press even more insistently against her backside. She ground back against him, and nipped at Tony's collarbone.

She keened her pleasure, as Gibbs' fingers finally penetrated her wet sex, and Tony twisted his upper body away from them. He pulled a handful of condoms from the bedside table and tossed them onto the bed between them. His eyes burned with desire, as she took one of the small packets and tore it open. She expertly slid the thin latex sheath over him, and then urged him closer.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hip and pulled him closer, as she guided him inside of her. They all gasped as he entered her, and she felt Gibbs' teeth sink into her shoulder, as she shuddered between them. She felt as Gibbs practically tore off his boxers, removing the last barrier between them, then pressed forward, against her ass, driving her onto Tony's hard shaft. Tony pushed back, and she was pressed more intimately into Gibbs. They rocked back and forth in rhythm. Only Tony was inside of her, but they all moved as one.

Tony kissed her lazily, at odds with his increasingly frantic movements, and squeezed and rubbed her breasts, until her nipples were sharp little points that seemed to have a direct line to her cunt. When Gibbs reached between them and found her clit, she went off like a rocket, crying out their names and clenching around Tony's cock, until he followed her a few strokes later.

When they caught their breath a few moments later, Tony turned to dispose of the condom, and Abby immediately twisted around to push Gibbs against the bed and kiss her way down to his cock. He spread his legs for her, and she settled between them, sliding her mouth down to suck him into her mouth, with no pretense. His whole body was flushed and one hand was tightly gripping the sheets beside him. His other hand was gentle, as it caressed her face.

She was only slightly surprised to feel the bed dip beside her, and she looked up to see Tony joining her, kissing Gibbs' hip and turning his head to mouth the base of Gibbs' shaft. She smiled around her mouthful of Gibbs' cock, and began sucking more urgently. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gibbs pull Tony up to kiss him. Then he fisted his fingers in her hair, and began to guide her to his rhythm.

He was close, and she relaxed her throat to let him take his pleasure in her. Then she raised her hands to his hips and pressed her nails into his skin, then very slowly drug them toward his inner thighs, while increasing the suction of her mouth. He broke then, arching up off the bed and crying out against Tony's mouth. She swallowed his come and she felt him surf the waves of pleasure, until he lay relaxed below her.

Tony fell to the side, and curled up against Gibbs. She claimed the other side, and pushed them both over a bit, and they all sprawled, bonelessly, together in the middle of Tony's bed. They were all beginning to drift off to sleep when Abby giggled.

"Maybe this is why people drink alcohol."

"Don't even think about it, Abby."

"Oh, I don't know, boss, I've had worse days."

"Yeah, well, you might end up rethinking that statement, if you don't go to sleep, DiNozzo."

Abby laughed again, and Gibbs rolled his eyes and smiled at her, in spite of himself, then kissed the top of her head, and then Tony's. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=112>  



End file.
